


i do things wrong, you thought i might

by emiliathegreat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, First Time, M/M, bottom!Michael, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is the only openly gay member of 5 Seconds of Summer. Michael is a little bit bi-curious and wants to know what it's like to get fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do things wrong, you thought i might

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boriska88761816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boriska88761816/gifts).



> this took awhile to write, and i want to send my sincerest apologies to my dear [boriska88761816](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boriska88761816) for making her wait this long. this fic was based upon [this prompt of hers. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2071980)
> 
> the title is from peach by the front bottoms, because i love that song. it doesn't really have much to do with the story. oh well..

Ashton was scared to come out as gay.

But he did, before 5 Seconds of Summer really took off, and Michael, Calum, and Luke never thought less of him because of it. Neither did the fans, the ones who were there from the beginning, or the ones who came with their new-found fame. For the first time in a long time, he felt comfortable in his own skin.

After a show in some big city somewhere, they decided to go clubbing. It seemed appealing to the band, the adrenaline from their performance still running through their veins.

Michael and Luke found their way to the bar and started taking shots, while Ashton and Calum took to the floor. The place was packed, to say in the least, you couldn’t move a meter in one direction without running into someone. But they still managed to have fun.

When Michael’s interest in the whole scene faded, he tried to gather all of his bandmates so that they could leave. “Where’s Ash?” Calum yelled above the heavy bass beat. Almost as if on cue, Ashton breaks out of the crowd, walking towards the bar. “Ashton!” They all yell, and it takes a few tries to get his attention. He walks over to them, grinning, two beers in hand.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asks. His sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead, and his face was flushed.

“We’re going to go, you coming with?”

“No… I think I’ll stay.” Ashton said hesitantly, looking back into the crowd. “I’ll catch a cab back, don’t worry about me.”

They all say their goodbyes, and Michael, Luke, and Calum call a cab. “You think he’ll be sober enough to find his way back to the right hotel?” Michael asked once they’re on the road back to where they’re staying.

“I hope so.” Luke laughs, his cheeks flushed from intoxication. The rest of the car ride is somewhat quiet, the road rumbling beneath them, and the car smelling like sweat and liquor.

~

Michael always liked sharing a hotel room with Ashton. He always seemed to keep to himself.

That in mind, Michael didn’t expect Ash to bust open the door to their hotel room at one in the morning with another guy, with dark hair and a neck tattoo,  attached at the mouth. Shocked as he was, Michael didn’t really want to get involved, so he just rolled over and pretended that he was already asleep.

(How awkward would that be? Just sit up and tell them to stop it? No way. He convinced himself to take the passive route on this one.)

He heard them making out, at least, that’s what he thought: the wet sound of lips on skin. Minutes passed, whimpers turning to grunts, soft _whump_ s as articles of clothing hit the floor.

“Please,” Ash sighed. “Please, fuck me.”

Those words sent shivers up Michael’s spine. It felt _wrong_ , this was personal, and he shouldn’t be there. He couldn’t just walk out though. Apparently, Ashton got what he wanted, because soon, he was moaning like a pornstar, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing through the room. “God,” He moaned, voice breaking. An unfamiliar voice was murmuring things to Ashton, low and husky. It didn’t seem like long before Ashton cried out, and their actions died down.

Michael falls asleep before he can question anything further.

The next morning, well around 11, Michael shuffles into the kitchen to make some toast. He was mildly surprised that there was no sign of a stranger in the house. “G’mornin.” Michael mumbles as he passes Calum, who gives a sleepy hello.

He pads into the living room where everyone else is sitting around on their phones or watching some movie on TV that’s serving more as white noise in the background of their spare conversations. Michael can’t help notice the purple hickey peeking out from the collar of Ashton’s shirt. All he could think about was Ashton’s broken moan as he came.

He snapped back to reality to see that Ashton had met his gaze and Michael looked away, slightly embarrassed. “You ok, dude?” Ashton asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, man. Sorry. I just spaced out a little.” He explained with a small smile to help play it off. Ashton must’ve dismissed it because he joined into Luke and Calum’s conversation. Michael couldn’t really explain it, but he felt guilty for some reason. But he decided to push that aside.

~

“Hey Ash?” Michael asked. It was weeks later, in a new city, new country, and a new (surprisingly high quality) hotel room. They got paired up to share a room once more after the show. Ashton was lying in bed, scrolling through twitter on his phone while Michael was doing the same, sprawled out on the plush carpet.

“What’s up, mate?” Ashton replied.

Michael had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to muster up some sort of courage to ask something of Ash that he’d been thinking about since the last time that they had shared a room.

“I was just kind of wondering if you could, uh, fuck me?” He meant to say it as a statement, but it came out more as a question. And if he wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now, because the look that Ashton gave him made Michael want the ground to swallow him up forever.  

“Is this some kind of joke? Because it’s really not funny, Michael.” He said, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not joking.” Michael mumbled.

“No. You’re fucking insane.” Ashton sat up to look at Michael. “I mean, we’re like, best friends, but I don’t want to mess up our friendship because you want to know what it’s like to get it up the ass.”

“It’s because I’m not attractive, isn’t it?” Michael whined, and he climbed up onto his bed. “It’s because you pick up hotter dudes at clubs, and I’m not good enough.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Mikey.” He sighed. “Stop trying to convince yourself that you’re less than you really are.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and Michael had buried his face in a pillow to hide the blush that was starting to creep down his neck.

“Ok.” Ashton said after a couple of minutes.

“Ok what?” Michael asked.

“Ok, I’ll have sex with you.” He explained. “ _But_ only because I don’t want you to come back to the hotel room and lose your virginity to some random guy from a club.” He added before Michael could get too excited.

“You’re serious?” Michael asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah. But go shower first, you’re starting to smell.” Ashton told him, scrunching up his nose playfully. Michael scoffed and headed for the bathroom, flipping him off before closing the door.

Michael walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and all over the place. Ashton stood from his place on the bed and walked over to Michael, smirking at the fact that his band mate already had a semi that was showing through his towel. “Are you totally sure that you want to let me do this?” He asked.

Michael nodded, and Ashton put his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. “I’m gonna kiss you, ok?” He said lowly, and Michael tensed up a little bit. He didn’t pull away though, so Ashton ran his thumb over Michael’s cheekbone and pressed their lips together sweetly. He pulled back, and told Michael quietly, “leave the towel and get onto the bed.”

Michael did as he was told hesitantly, dropping the damp towel to the floor and walking to lay in the middle of the bed, his head against the pillows. Ashton pulled off his shirt and crawled onto the bed after his friend, kicking off his skinny jeans on the way, leaving him in his boxers. “Relax.” Ashton murmured as he straddled Michael’s waist and kissed him gently.

It was awkward, to say in the least. Michael was still tense, and it showed, his teeth knocking into Ashton’s on accident. A low growl rumbled in Ashton’s chest, frustrated with his bandmate, and Michael took the hint, going slack and letting Ashton take complete control. Ashton licked at the inside of Michael’s mouth, then pulled away with a tug of his lower lip.

“What do you want me to do?” Ashton asked.

“Everything.” Michael blurted. “I mean, if that’s ok.”

Ashton nipped at Michael’s collarbone, leaving little red marks that he soothed with a swipe of his tongue. “Of course it’s ok.”

Ashton trailed kisses down Michael’s broad chest and his soft stomach, stopping right above where his fully-erect dick sat on his stomach, flushed red at the tip. Ashton heard a sharp intake of breath from above him as his breath ghosted across the head of Michael’s cock, and he smiled to himself a bit. He took the tip of Michael’s dick into his mouth and sucked hard, savoring the salty taste of Michael’s precome. Michael let out a surprised moan, fisting his hands in the sheets. Ashton loosened his grip and guided his hands to his hair, where Michael threaded his fingers loosely.

Ashton bobbed his head, taking more and more of Michael’s length into his mouth, until he hit the back of his throat. Michael whined, taking a tighter grip on Ashton’s hair and bucking his hips up. It made Ashton choke, and he pulled off of Michael, coughing. “Fuck, sorry.” Michael said.

“It’s alright. That’s enough of that.” Ashton smiled at the younger boy. He ran off to quickly find the condoms and lube that he always kept in his suitcase. He climbed back onto the bed, sitting back on his feet in front of Michael. “Are you still sure that you want to do this? It’s not too late to back out if you’re not comfortable.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Michael murmured, his voice low.

Ashton spread Michael’s pale legs and shifted his hips up to expose his ass. Michael was quiet, anticipating as Ashton opened the cap of the lube and coated a few fingers with it. What Michael didn’t expect was Ashton ducking down between his legs, pressing the flat of his tongue against his hole. Michael made a surprised sound and arched up, but Ashton pinned Michael’s hips down. “Relax.” Ashton repeated as he licked around Michael’s puckered hole, threatening to push inside, but he didn’t. Eventually, Michael did relax, pushing back into Ashton’s face with a grunt.

Ashton took this as a sigh to start, so he slowly pushed his first finger in past the ring of muscle. Michael whimpered, and he stopped. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just a little weird.” Michael explained. Ashton moved his finger around, prodding lightly for the gland that would make Michael’s first fingering experience a bit more bearable. He found it after a few more pushes with his fingers, and Michael clenched maddeningly around them, arching up with a sharp gasp.

“What the fuck was that?” Michael breathed. His dark pupils were blown wide.

“That was your prostate. It’s the male g-spot.” Ashton said bluntly, hitting it again. Michael cried out again, his thighs twitching.

“S-stop, I’m gonna come if you keep…” He mumbled, tightening his hold on Ashton’s locks. He took the hint and pressed a second finger into him, scissoring them and using his tongue to help open him up. He purposely avoided his prostate this time around; he didn’t want Michael to come too quickly.

“Do you think you can handle three?” Ashton asked, and Michael nodded hurriedly, moving his hands to the sheets once again. Ashton fit a third finger into the tight heat of Michael, moving slower. Three was a lot to take for a first time. Ash knew. But Michael wanted this, and who was he not to give his best friend what he wanted.

Ashton pulled his fingers out of Michael when he began to push back on them, practically fucking himself on them. Ashton fumbled around for a condom while Michael sat silent, looking fucked out and watching his bandmate with lidded eyes.

Ash stripped himself of his boxers and rolled on a condom before lubing himself up. “Are you still ok with this?” He asked, hovering over Michael, propped up on his forearms on either side of Michael’s head, nose to nose with the younger boy.

“Yeah.” Michael responded, his voice low. “Just take it slow?”

“Of course, Mikey.” Ashton responded, then he was carefully rolling his hips forward into Michael. Michael’s nose scrunched up, and Ashton could sympathize, his first time kind of hurt too. He slowed further and kissed Michael.

The younger boy made a noise of discomfort and Ashton stopped. “God, I’m sorry.” He said, running his thumb over Michael’s cheekbone.

“It’s ok, fuck, keep going.” Michael told him, his voice shaky. So Ashton did, pressing forward until he bottomed out, Michael’s ass fit snug in the curve of his hips. He gave Michael a bit to adjust, only moving when he dug his fingertips into Ashton’s shoulders.

He started a slow pace, eyes locked on Michael’s, speeding up as Michael let out a soft moan. He arched up when Ashton hit his prostate, crying out and clinging to the other boy for dear life. Ashton began to angle his quickening thrusts to that spot, already near his climax from the sounds Michael was making and the way he had been clenching around his dick.

Michael’s thighs were shaking as Ashton reached down to stroke his leaking cock, his hand still slick from prepping the younger boy. “Ash,” Michael moaned. “I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna come,”

In response, Ashton kissed Michael, and with a few more tugs on his cock, Michael was coming with a shout all over his stomach, chest, and Ashton’s hand.

Ashton came as well, pushing once more into the tight heat of Michael’s ass before reaching his release with a long low moan and a mumbled curse. He pulled out of Michael and rolled over onto his side beside his bandmate, pulling off the condom, tying it off, and tossing it in the general direction of the bin.

“Holy fuck.” Michael murmured, running a hand through his sweaty lilac hair. Ashton just grinned.

“Sorry, you might me a bit sore tomorrow.” He told Michael, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up and get a cloth to clean up Michael. When he came back, Michael was sitting up. “Here.” Ashton said, tossing the damp washcloth at him.

“Thanks.” Michael smiled, wiping the come off of his chest and abdomen, and then throwing the soiled cloth toward the bathroom door.

“So fucking lazy.” Ashton laughed, pulling on a pair of boxers and climbing into bed while Michael got up to pick a pair of his own out of his suitcase and pull them on.

“Said the one who couldn’t even get the condom into the bin, dickhead.” Michael teased, climbing into bed next to Ashton. Ashton giggled, pulling Michael closer to him.

“So how’d you like getting fucked?” Ashton asked. His tone said joking, but his eyes were serious.

“I mean… please don’t hate me, but I think I’m going to stick to girls. Thank you though. For doing this.” He said, blushing a bit.

“It’s ok.” Ashton says with a smile. “Cuddles?” He spreads his arms wide, and Michael settles between them.  “I’m glad that I could help you figure all of this out.”

“Me too, Ash. You’re a good guy, y’know.” Michael mumbled, sleepy already.

“Thanks, Mikey. You are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good this is, but i hope you all like it. feedback is always greatly appreciated, and you can all follow me on tumblr if you'd like (lvcasrobert)


End file.
